


An Understanding

by TonicClaw



Category: Baldi's Basics (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Real World, Light Angst, M/M, just some crack stuff, kind of, not that shippy, this is really short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-22
Updated: 2018-06-22
Packaged: 2019-05-26 22:56:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15011231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TonicClaw/pseuds/TonicClaw
Summary: The Student runs out of the classroom.





	An Understanding

**Author's Note:**

> I've never written these two before so oh gosh help me if i mess up. if you want me to actually do some shippy stuff for PrinciBaldi just ask in the comments!
> 
> With that said, please enjoy the mess.

When the student puts the final answer into the Think Pad they have to guess, there was no way that they could answer that. Baldi looked at the student and they quickly got up from the desk and ran out of the classroom and Baldi called after them then got up with his ruler and went to find them.

 

As Baldi ran he heard whistling down the hall he was running towards and stopped. The Principal might have already caught the student for running and he didn’t want to have an issue since it was _his_ fault, not the student’s. So he walked to where he thought the Principal would be and he found him walking around and Baldi called,

 

“Principal! Did you happen to see my student go by?”

 

The Principal stopped and looked at Baldi and nodded and he responded 

 

“Yes, they’re in detention for running in the halls, why?”

 

Baldi winced and slowly said

 

“That would be my fault, sir. I think they weren’t ready for the problem i gave them and that’s my fault entirely. They were scared and they ran- poor thing. Please don’t punish them for my mistake.”

 

The Principal was surprised to be hearing what he was, but he nodded anyways and motioned with his head for Baldi to follow him and he did. While walking the Principal asked,

 

“I was in the wrong then..?”

 

Baldi looked at the Principal with worry, he wasn’t in the wrong Baldi was.

 

“No, it would be me, sir.”

 

They said nothing else while on the way to the office. Once they got there Baldi opened the door to see the student in the corner, trembling. As both Baldi and the Principal walked towards the student they crumpled up on the floor and as Baldi tried to calm the student down they fainted. The Principal gasped and covered his mouth with his hands and ran out of the room.

 

Baldi sat with the student for a while. The Principal got back with a pillow and a sheet from the nurse’s office and Baldi got up and the Principal put the pillow behind the student’s head and covered them with the sheet. The Principal sighed and sat at his desk,

 

“This has happened before hasn’t it?”

 

Baldi nodded and the Principal groaned and dropped his head down on the desk, he felt defeated. Muffled he asked,

 

“What are we going to tell their parents?”

 

Baldi reassured with 

 

“I’m sure their parents would understand.”

 

They both sat there for the rest of the period in collective thought, just to pass the time until the school day ended.


End file.
